Worth Waiting For Part 1 - Courtship
by MELoveStories
Summary: A collection of one-shots based during the years of Aragorn and Arwen's courtship before they became King and Queen of Gondor
1. 2986 - Convalescence 1

CHAPTER ONE

_TA 2986 - Aragorn to Rivendell after being injured in a battle_

Day 1

The horse Lord Elrond had gifted his foster son with shortly after he confessed about his betrothal to Arwen, now six years past, picked its way carefully down the hill path and walked slowly under the stone arch of Imladris carrying a nearly unconscious passenger. One of the elves close by caught Galad's reins and surveyed the battle weary man. Atheo glanced back and hailed a passing kinsman.

"Cevon, find Lady Arwen and tell her Estel is home." His expression became grim, seeing the injuries Estel had tried to bind and bandage in a makeshift way by himself. "He will need her." Another elf joined him and together they got a groaning Aragorn down from his horse. With the assistance of two others he was carried to the healing room and only moments after he'd been laid on a bed, Arwen rushed in behind them and perched gingerly at his side, fingers flitting over his blood and combat stained form as she assessed the trauma he'd suffered.

Aragorn moaned at pressure on his side and caught her hand as they traveled back to his face. "Hiril nin," he rasped and she hurried to pour water from a nearby pitcher, lifting his head carefully so he could drink. He closed his eyes - a cut over one brow and swelling under the other eye - and valiantly attempted to smile with a rather painful looking split lip. "I feel better already." _[My lady]_

She frowned at him. "Do not be false with me Estel. Look at you! What happened?" Hating to see her vexed, he brushed his fingers over the inside of her wrist and traced the ring he'd given her. Arwen's head bowed with a sigh. "Oh my love, it grieves me to see you in such a state." She reached for a soft cloth and dipped it in water, beginning to sponge the dirt and sweat and bloodstains from his face and neck.

Aragorn winced occasionally but otherwise submitted to her ministrations without protest. She encountered difficulty with his clothes as he did not want them cut off and enlisted the assistance of two male healers to get him undressed and cleaned up while she gathered supplies from across the room, unwilling to go too far away. When she turned back he was clothed in loose fitting breeches of Elven make but his torso was left bare and she stifled a gasp at the visible damage. "Estel," she whispered.

Again he tried for a reassuring smile but she wouldn't have it. He'd taken a beating, that much was certain, and at some point had been in a knife fight as evidenced by the shallow slashes and one deeper cut along his ribs. And by the careful way he was holding his arm... She started there, lifting it gently and testing range of motion, watching his eyes when he sought to keep his features free of pain.

"Broken," Arwen declared, checking to see if the bones were out of alignment, "but that you already knew. How did you manage to get on your horse?" She shook her head. "Never mind, I will wrap this."

A light strong splint was applied to stabilize the clean break and she moved on to stitching one of the more serious cuts. "Would you like something for the pain?" she asked, readying the needle. Aragorn shook his head and closed his eyes but his little grunts indicating discomfort tore at her heart. When Arwen finished she helped him into a fresh light tunic and fashioned a sling for his arm. She studied him and ran her fingers over his beard. "If you like I can wash your hair."

Exhausted and in need of rest, Aragorn almost turned the offer down but it would feel good to be completely clean. He nodded wearily and she led him to one of the tubs where water flowed in continuously, bidding him to kneel beside it. With gentle fingers she wet his filthy mane and rinsed it over and over to get rid of the worst, then massaged in soap and washed it twice more, rubbing it from wet to damp in a soft towel and smiling faintly when she finished.

"There. Now you look more like yourself."

Her hands lingered briefly on his face, side, and arm and he felt the pain lessen. "Thank you meleth," he murmured, hobbling back to bed on a sprained ankle with his lady's assistance. She covered him up and sang him into dreams and the last thing Aragorn remembered was her silken lips on his forehead. It was good to be home.

**LOTR**

As soon as the door shut behind her Arwen felt her calm facade crumble and she ran to one of the concealed alcoves where she knew she could be alone. There she gave into tears held back since the moment she laid eyes on her bruised and broken betrothed. It had been so hard to keep from showing her true reaction to the state in which Aragorn arrived. She grieved for the pain he was in, worried over the danger he lived in daily, and bore frustration over not knowing he had been so injured.

When finally the emotions were all purged Arwen wiped her face and decided on a long walk to clear her mind before facing Aragorn again. She wandered through the peaceful trees for some time before returning to the Last Homely House. There she adopted a calm expression and sedately made her way back to the healing room. She stopped just outside the doorway when she saw her father examining his sleeping foster son's wounds. He looked up at the sound of her steps and nodded once. "He has been well cared for."

She smiled faintly. "I have learned much from you Ada."

Elrond sighed and glanced between the two of them. "There is no discouraging you?"

Arwen put her hand on his arm. "You could try, but you know as well as I that when an Elf makes a promise it is for all time."

His countenance was grave. "This was not the life I wanted for you Arwen."

Sadness reflected in her eyes. "I know. Yet it chose me all the same." She leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Estel's love makes me happy Ada. It rests deep inside even when we are apart. I have not been truly happy since before Naneth left and the shadow began to grow."

The Elf-lord embraced his daughter. "Mara lome Arwen. Le melin." _[Goodnight/I love you]_

Repeating the sentiment she drifted towards Estel's bed, her gaze resting on his prone form. The sunlight had faded and lamps were burning in all corners of the room. Without opening his eyes Aragorn took her hand. "When we agreed to be married, I did not think about the consequences until after that season in Lothlorien when I returned to tell him myself. Arwen," his grey eyes suddenly focused on hers, "my intent was never to cause a rift between the two of you."

Arwen sat carefully beside him. "Ada will fight my decision as long as he is able, but he knows in his heart that it will not change the inevitable. My course is set and my heart Estel," she placed her palm on his chest, "is yours."

He lay his hand over hers. "For which I am most grateful meleth-nin. But I am sorry it comes at so high a price."

There was no use in rehashing the past so she smiled slightly and gently touched his bandages. "How are you feeling?"

Aragorn tried to push himself up, grunting and gritting his teeth, until she stilled his movements. "Like I've been in a fight." She didn't seem impressed by his attempt at levity. He sighed. "This is not the first time I've found myself in such a state Arwen. Your brothers and my own Rangers have patched me up many times before." He brought her fingers to his lips. "I count it an honour to be in your care on this occasion."

Arwen passed her hand over his eyes. "Sleep Estel. Your body needs to rest." Again she touched his injuries and the pain eased further. She kissed his forehead. "Le melin."

**LOTR**

Day 2

Once she was sure he was asleep, Arwen returned to her room and reached under her bed for the bag containing her special undertaking. She brought it back to the healing room and began to work, humming with each stitch of the precious silver thread. All through that long night Arwen watched over Aragorn and bid him sweet dreams by the sound of her voice and the songs she sang.

He didn't stir until dawn, he'd always been an early riser, and Aragorn saw her holding what looked like embroidery but it was quickly tucked away before she met his eyes. "Mara tuile." _[Good morning]_

He frowned. "You did not sleep last night."

Arwen smiled and brushed his hair back. "My rest comes in a different form than yours meldanya." Aragorn shifted uncomfortably and she stood. "Let me get you something to drink."

He grimaced. "That will not help my current problem my lady. Are your brothers about?"

She turned with furrowed brow. "Elladan and Elrohir have not been home in many months."

"Perhaps Cevon or Fion?"

Understanding had not yet come to her. "Is my company so intolerable Estel?"

Aragorn sighed. "For a very few things I will need the assistance of your kinsmen meleth. For all others I desire only you to tend."

Finally she comprehended his meaning and did her best to hold back amusement. "I will send someone to you in a moment." Hurrying into the hall, Arwen snagged a passing healer and shared Aragorn's need. She readied a breakfast tray to give them plenty of time and bore it back to the room with a bright smile, pleased to see him sitting up against the pillows. "All is well now Estel?"

He returned the smile. "Indeed dear lady, I feel much better. Might I be permitted to move to my own room today?"

Arwen passed him an earthenware mug holding a special Elven elixir clear as spring water and carrying neither flavour nor temperature, but the effect would make him feel stronger and more hearty for hours to come. "I fear today is too soon to be going very far on that ankle. Perhaps in a couple days."

He sighed dramatically and sipped his drink a bit petulantly. "And now I suppose you want to change my bandages too?"

She smirked. "It seems Elf-kind are not the only created who can read the minds of others."

Aragorn loved her too much to scowl at her teasing, but he hated being confined and out of commission, it was a state he usually avoided with great effort. Arwen's expression displayed only compassion. "If you like I could read to you," she offered while they slowly worked their way through the simple meal.

He wiped his mouth, then grasped her hand, holding it to his lips. "As enchanting as that sounds vanimelda, this is the first time I've been in your company or seen your face in six years. Let us talk for awhile, as I desire to capture the sound of your voice, and that way I can simply look at you for a few hours without fully appearing as a besotted fool."

Her laughter made him smile gingerly - the cut pulled at his tender lip - as did her sudden brief kiss pressed to the corner of his mouth. "You start while I get fresh dressings. Tell me of the time we've been apart. How have you spent those years?"

Accepting her offer to go first and thus get the less pleasant details out of the way - his days were filled with a great deal more peril than hers - Aragorn began, duly trying to keep his face from displaying pain while she cleaned and salved cuts, checked stitches, probed the injured muscles in his ankle, and made sure his broken arm was properly supported and immobilized.

Then he turned tables on his betrothed and requested her stories, though because Elves tell time differently, Arwen's recollection of their separation was more like listing the highlights - feasts in the hall with her father's guests, tending to Celebrian's garden, reading in Imladris' vast library, wandering peaceful woods, talking with and learning from her father, watching over him from afar and lending encouragement, dreaming about what their life would be like in the future they hoped for, training and sparring and sometimes besting her brothers in archery and knife throwing competitions, binding their wounds and hearing of battles fought, taking long rides together and sharing memories of their childhoods - at over one hundred years younger than the twins she had ever been doted on and spoiled by both.

After finishing a tale about her brothers she sighed and stared out the window. "It has been four hundred and seventy years since Naneth suffered in Barad-dur. Elladan and Elrohir have taken vengeance on every Orc they ever came across and they are still so angry, so filled with the desire for revenge." Arwen stood and walked over to lean on the open wall. "Do not misunderstand Estel, I am very proud of them as I am of you for fighting evil back day by day, but I wish all of you more peace and I feel...guilty at times for living sheltered from the shadow when you three spend each day in the heart of it."

"Arwen." Aragorn held out his good arm, beckoning her back since he couldn't go to her. She sat at his side again and studied him carefully before leaning on his chest and letting him hold her. It hurt some, but no more than watching her sadness and being unable to comfort her in this fashion. "Beloved, we would have it no other way. An important part of the reason we are able to keep up the fight as we do is knowing you are safe here in Rivendell, that we have you to come home to." He kissed her head.

"I am certain that Elladan and Elrohir would move the mountains themselves to bar your way if ever you tried to join us in battle. And though I have wondered, dreamed, and longed to see you at my side displaying the skills your brothers brag about, I would not have a moment's rest or a free breath if I ever thought you in harm's way." Having only one arm able to hold her made it challenging and finally he had to nudge her away but followed that up with a light meeting of lips.

"This place is home Arwen, but more than that you make it so. I'm thankful to always know that the light of the Evenstar graces these halls or Lothlorien's woods and no way is safer than the paths between those two lands because of the force Lord Elrond sends with you when you go." He stared seriously into her bright blue eyes. "I cannot lose you beloved, you are what I am fighting for."

If it hadn't been for his painful lip they would've kissed with the same passion and desperation that had followed their courtship and farewell in the Golden Wood. As it was, the most the couple could do was hold tender hands to each other's faces and rest their foreheads together, breathing the same air and just being with one another. Finally Arwen sat back and began a riddle game which she eventually won because she'd had more years to collect riddles than he. Then Aragorn recited a poem and Arwen countered and they took turns until both were wracking their brains for learned verses. At that point Arwen decided he should rest and though Aragorn couldn't argue by the way his strength was fading, he was loathe to lose any time that could be spent with her.

She returned later, bringing him a belated lunch, and regaled him with a fascinating tale of adventure and love while he ate. Arwen possessed a flair for storytelling and an incredible memory of books she'd read, but the ones she created were just as entertaining. They played chess for an hour, after which Arwen suggested she take the place of his pillows. He raised an eyebrow at that but once he lay his head on her legs and she began drawing her fingers lightly though his hair, Aragorn suddenly felt that was the best idea she had yet. A soft melody soon began and lulled him to sleep yet again and he did not wake until evening when he opened his eyes to see Lord Elrond changing his bandages and his head resting on pillows once more.

He lifted his good arm to rub his eyes. "My lord?"

Elrond sighed. "Too many times have I tended the wounds of my sons in these rooms." Skilled fingers gently probed where it hurt. "Tell me of this battle Estel. How came you home in such a state?"

Aragorn hadn't been sure exactly where he stood with his foster father after his last visit to share of his betrothal to Arwen. To be referred to as 'son' again raised his hopes of regaining the ancient man's esteem. "But for your training and that of your sons' and Glorfindel in my youth, I would have despaired of escaping alive."

Elrond stared at him and Aragorn had the uncomfortable feeling the Elf was seeing scenes of that fight through his eyes. At last he looked away. "You learned your lessons well. I give thanks to the Valar for your safe return."

"I know not how I stayed on my horse those two days," he admitted. "If Galad was not so surefooted and certain of his way to the Last Homely House where a clean stall and warm mash could be found, as well as being an Elven horse that does not easily lose his passenger, I doubt we would have made it here at all."

Elrond's eyes were fixed on the darkening sky and the ever present growing shadow in the East. "I foresee many more days like this one anon-nin. My regret is that not many of them will find you here in Rivendell for rest and healing." _[My son]_

Rubbing his bruised forehead with care, Aragorn wished for once that Elrond had kept his foresight to himself. "Long years will pass I fear, before I can fulfill my promise to you my lord. The world of Men is not yet ready for that which my birth has destined me to. And many days have I wished it was possible to be free of this burden."

"So do all to whom such a task is given," Elrond responded sagely. He put his hand on Aragon's shoulder. "Welcome home Estel. Take what refreshment you can inside these walls. It will strengthen you for the days ahead."

Aragorn bowed his head and watched his foster father leave. Laying back on the pillows, he flexed his foot and realized his ankle felt much better than earlier and gave silent thanks for the healing power of Elves. A turn of his head provided a perfect view of the bright stars in the night sky and for awhile searching out and naming the familiar lights and constellations occupied his time, then he was left simply to chafe at his restrictions. The door snicked open and closed so quietly his ears almost didn't catch it, but he had been trained to be attentive and listen closely even if his senses were not as heightened as those of his distant kin.

"I know you are there my lady."

Arwen smiled in the dim light of the room, almost a shadow herself dressed in a midnight blue nightdress that shimmered as if she'd woven it with starlight. "How so? You did not hear my footsteps."

Bare toes peeked out from under her gown and he chuckled. "No, but the door has not your inbred grace meleth." Tired of being flat on his back, Aragorn wriggled cautiously into a sitting position. "What brings you here in the late watches of the night beautiful maiden?"

She perched beside him on the bed. "Usually I await dreams for us to be together, tonight you are within reach."

He wove their fingers together. "I have missed you so much Arwen. Surely there is to be more to our courtship that a couple chance meetings and a few glorious months in each other's company in your grandmother's realm."

Arwen traced his ring on her finger. "Marriages have been built on much less Estel." A twinkle entered her eyes. "And there is nothing to prevent you from wooing me here once you are well."

"You will make me work for your hand now Undomiel?" he asked in surprise.

"Men thrive on challenge, is that not so?"

Aragorn shook his head. "There is something to that I suppose. Very well, I accept." He frowned at his ankle. "A pity I will not be going very far afield this week, flowers would be a good place to start."

Her laughter was like tinkling bells. "I like purple ones."

Though he ached to hold her properly, injuries prevented his desire so he trailed one finger down her silky black tresses. "I will remember that."

They lapsed into silence for awhile, then spent half the night talking before he could no longer keep his eyes open.

**LOTR**

Day 3

The next morning Arwen arrived right after Rion had helped him attend to necessary personal needs and given him a sponge bath. It was humiliating and humbling to require so much care and Aragorn vowed to remember that feeling when he was a healer, so he might be more compassionate to those who needed his skills. She waited until they were left alone before producing the tools to shave his scruff.

Wary but not untrusting he submitted to her ablutions without question. He was, however, unprepared for how intimate it felt as she lathered his cheeks and neck and carefully painstakingly scraped away the whiskers. Aragorn had to close his eyes at one point because staring deep into hers and watching her concentration as she worked was too much and he was, after all, a man subject to temptation like any other.

After she wiped his face clean and patted it dry Arwen offered also to trim his hair. That one was safer because he didn't have to look right at her, though her fingers combing through his dark locks and her warmth at his back made him squirm in discomfort now and then. Once that task was complete she put on clean bandages and examined his ankle. "You should be able to get up on it tomorrow," she announced with satisfaction, "at least with a crutch. It is fortunate your bad arm and ankle are on the same side, otherwise you would be forced to lie abed a few days longer."

That was the best news he'd heard since arriving and Aragorn grinned carefully, noting that his lips were much improved, a fact he used to his advantage that night when he pulled her close and kissed her the way he'd wanted to when he first laid eyes on his betrothed after over half a decade apart and poured out all the longing he felt. Arwen reciprocated with such sweetness he thought his heart might burst and letting her go took an incredible amount of willpower.

"Oh my love," he whispered, tucking her hair behind her delicately pointed ear, "you are so beautiful, everything about you. How came your heart to choose me?"

She cradled his face, blinking back tears of pure joy. "I know not where the courage came from Estel, until I met you again in Lothlorien my future was set. Your love turned me in a whole new direction and though it is unsettling not to know what my choice will truly mean, I cannot regret it. I love you with my whole heart."

Their mouths aligned again and he drank her in as a man deprived of water. When finally they parted both were breathing hard and Aragorn brought her hand to his lips. "Forgive me meleth. You make it so easy to get lost in these moments."

Her smile was radiant as the stars for which she was named. "I would say it is a good time to go for a walk, but that would not work just now. Have you any other ideas?"

Aragorn huffed a laugh and fell back against the fluffy pillows. "I would be pleased if you would read to me my lady. Anything will do."

To his disappointment and relief Arwen moved a chair close and selected one of the books kept nearby for those who were convalescing. She bit her lip at the title and decided Luthien's story would serve no purpose tonight. Instead she chose a story beginning when the elves first awoke and read to her beloved until he fell asleep, aching with gladness at having him so near.

Once he was safely lost in dreams Arwen brought out her project again, as she had every time he slept, and patiently applied needle and thread to the material, stitch by stitch affirming the position to which he had been called. One day, perhaps many years from now, when he unfurled this banner Arwen wanted the man she loved to know how much she'd believed in him.


	2. 2986 - Convalescence 2

CHAPTER TWO

Day 4

Arwen didn't come until the next afternoon and her absence bothered the bedridden warrior a great deal. He worried that he might somehow have fallen out of favour with his precious lady, but the brilliant smile she wore when she practically danced into the healing room made his concern rather baseless. Arwen brandished a smooth sturdy wooden crutch and held it out to him triumphantly. "You may move to your room today Estel, if that pleases you."

He grasped it tightly. "It pleases me very much my lady." Shuffling around, he managed to get his feet on the floor and she was right at his side for support as he tried to stand. Days abed had an embarrassing effect on his strength, but at last Aragorn was standing on his own two feet, more or less, for the first time in almost a week.

"The crutch is old but shall serve its purpose." Arwen ran a finger over the wood. "I spent some time making sure all the rough spots were gone, which delayed me longer than expected. And there are new guests at Imladris I wished to speak to." Left out was the part where she had been secretly acquiring some of the materials and adornments she needed to make the gift for her someday king.

Relief entered his eyes at her explanation and she realized he'd jumped to conclusions and assumed something bad when she did not come in the morning. Choosing to ignore that, Men were prone to worries Elves gave little time or thought to, Arwen stayed close to Estel as they very slowly made their way to his room. He breathed a sigh of relief upon entering the familiar space and stood still, soaking it all in. It wasn't a large room, neither were most of the bedchambers in Rivendell unless they belonged to married folks or were set up to sleep several at one time, but it held the necessities - sleeping couch, wardrobe, washbowl and pitcher, hooks for storing weapons, shelf or table for books and lamp, soft carpet underfoot and sheer curtains that danced in the breeze from open windows.

He smiled at the sight of his road worn travel clothes freshly washed, mended and folded, all his weapons neatly stored, before lowering himself to the bed. "I have missed this place. No other is as peaceful. Sometimes when I dream I find myself back here as a boy and I wish my childhood and youth had spanned that of an Elf so I could have spent a hundred years growing up in this enchanted world instead of becoming a man so soon and following the path set out for me of a Ranger, a soldier, an advisor, a shadow, a dream, an anonymous passerby." He dropped his head into his hand. "I fear sometimes in being known by so many names I will lose or even forget who I really am."

Arwen came and sat gently next to him, slipping her arm around his waist and placing the other palm over his heart. _I will always know who you are Estel_, she whispered to his spirit. _I will not let you forget._

He leaned his head on hers. "Your voice has saved me before vanimelda, on dark days. I pray it will continue to do so in the future as well."

_Elves do not let go_, came her quiet response as his fingers gripped hers.

They stayed that way a little longer before Arwen suggested they moved to one of the alcoves, as his bandages had already been changed and his meal eaten in the company of longtime Elven friends. A sip of miruvor fortified him for the lengthy limping journey to a refuge bathed in sunlight. She settled him on the chaise and watched him relax, falling asleep much faster than expected, and sat on the steps, idly reaching out and picking daisies one at a time that she wove into a crown and placed on his head.

Smirking at her joke, Arwen knelt to examine his injuries again. His ankle was getting better, each Elf that touched him lending their healing power to strengthen the muscles. The stitches on his side would come out tomorrow and many of the bruises and other cuts were already fading. That left only his arm, which would unfortunately take a few more weeks yet for the bones to mend completely. Closing her eyes she looked into his body, willing hurts to be healed and feeling the pain leeching away under her touch. It was pleasing to be able to offer comfort to the man she loved and even to be near him right now was a gift, one she had no intention of wasting.

A quick trip to her room produced a sketchbook and pencil and on her return to the alcove she set about capturing Aragorn in his unusual position of repose. She'd sketched the man hundreds of times from memory, but never did an image do him complete justice. She intended to draw his portrait while he was here, so she would have more than just a memory to hold onto after he'd gone again.

Arwen just laughed when he woke up to daisy petals brushing his forehead but couldn't chase her past the steps because of his ankle. She stood just out of arm's reach while he uttered threats to be carried out as soon as he had full use of his leg, but finally joined him and brought her mouth to his. "There is not enough mirth in your life Estel, I thought to add a little." She fingered the hardy white blossoms. "Who knows? Perhaps one day we will have a daughter and she will also make you such a crown."

Aragorn couldn't see far enough ahead to hope for that kind of future, so he simply slid an arm about her waist and whispered, "Meldanya, I think I love you most for your confidence and unwavering optimism. Thank you for always believing." He held her a bit tighter and breathed in the sweet, peaceful Imladris air. He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt so content. _[Beloved]_

**LOTR**

Day 5

Falling asleep in his own bed that night after having his bandages replaced once again had a remarkably invigorating effect on Aragorn and he rose with the dawn, practicing walking across the room a few times before conceding that he'd need the crutch for at least another day. Arwen announced her arrival a short time later by sweeping aside the fabric door and offered to escort him to breakfast. All those who were able usually joined the rest of the guests in Elrond's Hall for shared meals.

Having grown up in Rivendell meant that Aragorn was familiar with most of the faces around the long table and counted many among his friends. He greatly enjoyed the shared conversation between Elves and men and even Dwarves and hearing stories about what was going on in other parts of Middle-earth, though as the shadow grew not all news was of lighter variety. However, in Lord Elrond's realm where no evil could intrude, everyone made an effort to speak of happier things and enjoy the peace while they could.

After the meal Aragorn joined Lord Elrond and Glorfindel in his study and filled them in on all that had been happening in the world of Men and taking what advice he could from their responses. His next task was going in search of his bride-to-be, albeit rather slowly. He found her down by the stables, wrapped in a tight embrace with a tall Elf bearing the same long, dark hair as she. If he hadn't immediately known the identity of the other person, Aragorn would've found himself inclined to deep jealousy.

"Is it your custom to be so free with another man's betrothed Elladan?""

Elladan let go of Arwen and grinned at his much younger brother. "Estel?!" He grabbed Aragorn in a fierce hug cut short by his groan of pain.

Arwen slapped his arm. "Do not go undoing all my healing Elladan. Can you not see Estel is among the wounded?"

Elladan stepped back and looked him over. "It could be worse," he said at last.

Elrohir came out of the stable. "We've set him right from more serious injuries than those before." At that statement Aragorn glared and cut his gaze to Arwen. Elrohir cleared his throat. "Well...what I mean to say is that-"

She crossed her arms. "The three of you have decided what I am and am not to be told?"

All had the grace to look rather sheepish and Elladan braved stepping towards her. "Only because we know how you worry nesa. We did not want to give you more cause." _[Sister]_

Arwen came to the conclusion that she did not want to be sore at her brothers when they'd only just returned. "I will always have cause," she answered softly, "as long as the men I love live in constant danger." She went to Aragorn and wrapped her hands around his arm. "But one day we will have peace. Of that I am sure."

The twins kissed her and walked closed beside as they made their way back up to the house. There the four of them parted ways as Elladan and Elrohir needed to report to their father and then take some rest. Arwen could see that Aragorn was tiring and started in the direction of his room, but he shook his head. "Let us find somewhere in the sun. Will you just sit with me my lady?"

She nodded and led the way to a secluded nook away from the heart of Imladris. There she saw him settled on the chaise and sat by his side, drawing her fingers through his hair and looking at him with so much love he couldn't help but tug her down for a kiss. They shared slow caresses for several moments before she pulled back and gently pressed her fingers against his bandages, ever easing the pain by her touch. He drifted off to the feel of her gentle hands on his chest, for she'd told him prior to their last parting that she found his heartbeat a comfort.

**LOTR**

Day 7

In the following days they spent as much time with Elladan and Elrohir as they did alone together, though the twins were good about suddenly remembering something they had to do after a couple hours to allow their sister as much time with her usually absent betrothed as possible. After two more days Aragorn was able to lay aside his crutch, but a week was not nearly enough time to mend broken bones, so to his dismay assistance continued to be required for basic things like washing and dressing - which thankfully Elladan and Elrohir took turns helping with, family made it a little less embarrassing - and Arwen took charge of cutting food when necessary so he could manage one handed for meals.

_Day 8_

Regaining full use of his legs enabled him to rise at dawn the next morning and wander the area in search of a purple flower that he then left silently on Arwen's windowsill. He was waiting outside her door at breakfast to receive her thanks and tucked the bloom into her dark hair, whispering that her beauty made even the most exquisite flower pale in comparison. Aragorn endured a great deal of teasing from her brothers, who rounded the corner in time to hear his sentiment, but it was worth it for the smile that graced his beloved's face on their way to the morning meal.

**LOTR**

Day 10

In the middle of the next night Aragorn came to Arwen's window. "Undomiel," he said softly.

She was alert in a moment. "Estel? Is something wrong?"

He waited until she leaned out the open arch and kissed her slowly. "Nothing is wrong melin, but I wondered if you would join me for a moonlight walk?" _[Love]_

Her smile grew. "You are taking me seriously."

Aragorn brought her hand to his lips. "Every woman deserves to be wooed by the man who hopes to be her husband."

The look in her eyes could only be called tender. "You have made a good beginning. I will be right out."

She joined him not too many minutes later wearing a pale blue and white dress, weaving the front part of her hair into little plaits. He watched in fascination but averted his eyes when she finished so as not to be caught staring. He bowed slightly, holding out his hand. "My lady."

Arwen slid her fingers between his and leaned into his side. "Where shall we go?"

"I was thinking...to the bridge below the waterfall?"

"There are many steps. Will your ankle be alright?"

Aragorn grinned. "I believe so. However I do trust that you will catch me if I fall."

"You can lean on me my lord."

He pressed a kiss to her temple. "Oh I do. You have no idea for how much."

They followed the sound of the water and took the downward path slowly, finally reaching the ancient stone bridge. He led her out to the middle and they carefully sat down, legs swinging over the flowing river below. Aragorn leant over and cupped her face, bringing their mouths together for yet another of the kisses Arwen delighted in. Then he rested back on his good arm and posed a question. "You know only this hidden valley and the golden woods so tell me, which do you prefer - hideaways high in the trees or the sprawling refuge here?"

She tipped her head and thought about it. "There are advantages to each I suppose. I do love Haruni's treehouses - Elves have no fear of heights - and it is a fun way to live at times. But I was born here." Arwen turned to gaze on the intricate architecture of Imladris. "And I think one is often more attached to home. So I believe I would choose Rivendell over Lothlorien if that is what it came to." _[Grandmother]_

Aragorn thought of Minas Tirith and wondered if it would be possible to design a small part of the seventh level in the same fashion as Imladris. Valar willing he would one day be bringing her there as his bride and he desperately wanted his beloved Elf to feel at home in the city they ruled.

Arwen set her hand on his knee. "You have lived many places as many people, is this still home for you Estel?"

He stared at the falls, feeling peace flowing around him like the water. "Aye. Rivendell will always be my home, where I grew up loved and learned so much, where I met you." Aragorn lifted her hand to his heart. "Home will have no different meaning for me until we make one of our own together."

She met his eyes, uncertainty in hers. "Is it safe to dream of what that life will look like? It seems almost as if no plans should be made under the shadow, only after it is vanquished."

His lips caressed her palm, his features troubled by the flicker in her normally steadfast hope. "You feel it growing."

Arwen nodded. "Rarely now do I look east and yet I am always aware of it. And though my faith in you never wavers, my spirit is often heavy with the knowledge that worse is yet to come."

Realizing he was sitting on the wrong side to comfort her, he swiftly moved and slid his arm around her waist, letting her find shelter in his halfway embrace. "I wish I could lighten these days for you Undomiel. I pray that my love can be a warm glow in your heart even when the days feel dark."

The couple moved to happier topics after that and sometimes did not need to speak at all. It was very late by the time he walked her back to her room and she touched her lips to his cheek. "Thank you for a lovely evening Estel." She patted his chest and slipped behind the curtain but he still caught her faint 'le melin' before he moved away.

Aragorn wore the besotted smile she elicited until he rounded the next corner and found Elladan and Elrohir standing against the wall with arms crossed like twin statues.

"You make very free with our sister in the late watches of the night," Elrohir began, scowling.

Aragorn frowned right back. "You know me not at all if you think I would ever dishonour her or your father's house."

Elladan didn't look thrilled either but heard the truth in his foster brother's words. "Then what were you doing at her door at this hour?"

Tempted to ignore them both and keep walking, he tried to imagine what it would feel like to have a little sister engaged to be married and knew he would likely draw his sword on any man who gave the appearance of making sport with her. In that case, he was fortunate they settled for dark looks alone. "I am simply courting the woman I am betrothed to who deserves so much more of my attention than I will be able to give her until we are wed, and attempting to pack years of loving her into the mere weeks we may be together."

Elrohir's attitude disappeared. "Oh...good." He sighed and rubbed his chin. "I often wonder how Undomiel puts up with us always being gone, how she can love us so well when we are constantly abandoning her for other parts of the world."

Aragorn clapped him on the shoulder. "Perhaps we should just be grateful for her love and that she does not hold these absences against us."

"Well said brother." Elladan and Elrohir steered him towards his room. "Sleep well. We expect to see you in the training field after breakfast."

He lifted an eyebrow. "I cannot be good for much."

"You can still wield a sword," Elrohir pointed out.

"And throw a knife," Elladan put in.

"We can even have a game of hide and find and put your tracking skills to the test."

Aragorn shook his head but couldn't help looking forward to the following day. "Goodnight hanor-nin." _[My brothers]_

"Sleep well Estel," they whispered as one before turning away. It had been an unexpected night in more ways than one.

**LOTR**

"Not bad Estel," Elladan commented, wiggling his knife free of the target. "Considering your lack of proper rest last eve."

"I will consider that a high compliment hano," Aragorn returned dryly. No matter how much he practiced he could never best the over twenty-seven hundred years of experience his brothers had. _[Brother]_

Elrohir took his turn and the blade whizzed past Elladan's ear. His twin scowled. "I thought we had a rule about aiming at people."

Elrohir smirked. "I was aiming at the target. You simply happened to be in the way."

Elladan flipped Aragorn's dagger at him and Elrohir whipped his sword out to block the weapon. "Now who is breaking rules?"

Aragorn laughed and stepped out of the line of fire, drawing his own sword. "As we are all warmed up now, shall we spar?"

The twins never turned down such an offer and for awhile the clash of blades and grunts of fighters could be heard, but after his convalescence Aragorn tired quickly and bowed out, content to watch his brothers battle awhile longer. Then they all sheathed their swords and moved onto the tracking game. Aragorn gave them a two minute head start and set about following their trail. Though elves were excellent woodsmen and left little impact on their surroundings, that still gave him something to follow. Another man may have given it up for lost, but he had been reared and trained by the Eldar and his eyes were keener than most.

Arwen, who had been watching from just inside the trees and both admired their skills and grieved over how often they had to be put to use, heard them agree to hide and find and slipped silently through the undergrowth to follow her brothers' path. But when they veered left and one went up and the other down, she turned aside and tucked herself under a large bush, thankful she'd chosen a dark green dress for today that blended into her surroundings. There she waited, not knowing if Aragorn would find her but hoping to either be a joy if he did or a surprise if he did not.

Mindful of his brothers' preferences - Elladan liked to be higher up while Elrohir chose lower spots for cover - Aragorn carefully examined leaves, branches, and the dirt and grass below his feet to discern their direction. He'd just picked up a few subtle clues and was feeling the victor when another smaller footprint caught his eye. Frowning, he left his present course to track this new quarry, gaze glued to the nearly invisible course that had been followed.

He passed a large bush and continued looking for hints as to where the individual had gone but the trail ended there and though he walked around the whole thing, no other evidence appeared. It was then Aragorn caught a familiar scent and crouched down beside the bush, rubbing a leaf between his fingers. "You almost fooled me meldanya, but I would know the essence of your skin anywhere."

Branches parted and blue eyes peered at him from inside. "I will remember that for next time."

Offering a hand to help her out, Aragorn plucked a few stray leaves and twigs from her dark hair and brushed his lips over hers. "Agoreg vae." _[You did well]_

Arwen curtsied. "Le fael." She surprised him by taking his face in her hands and drawing him into a far deeper caress than the first fleeing one. _[You are generous]_

He nearly groaned at her sweet passion and wrapped his good arm firmly around her waist, giving in and tasting more of her than he usually allowed himself. Finally he pulled back reluctantly, releasing Arwen to touch her cheek. "What you do to me Undomiel," he whispered, overcome.

Before she could reply to say she was just as affected, a throat cleared nearby. "Here we are waiting to be discovered Estel and find you making eyes at our sister instead." Elrohir and Elladan had their arms crossed in a show of intimidation but both were smiling.

Aragorn closed his eyes briefly and let his lips linger on her forehead before facing her brothers. "It would seem we had a spy in our midst, for Arwen joined the game unbeknownst to any of us. It was her trail that distracted me from searching out your hiding spots."

Twin eyebrows arched at Arwen. "Where did you come from nesa?" Elladan asked.

She shrugged. "I watched your competition from the woods and followed when you left to choose your places."

Elrohir whistled. "We always knew you moved with the grace of a wood sprite Arwen, but that we noticed you not leaves me most impressed. Mae carnen!" _[Well done]_

Arwen accepted a dual hug from them both, after which she stole an arm around Aragorn. "Should we find somewhere to sit down melin?"

Though she phrased it delicately, Aragorn was a bit embarrassed to appear weak in front of Elladan and Elrohir and wished Arwen had said something else, but Elladan looked him over and nodded, nudging Elrohir. "Perhaps we were a bit hard on the invalid."

Aragorn glared at them. "Just wait until I have full use of my limbs again and I shall best you both in a footrace."

The twins were forced to concede defeat, for though Elves were fleet of foot Aragorn had proved long ago that he possessed the speed to outmatch them both. The group drifted back to the main house and parted ways and Arwen, sensing his irritation, touched his arm and spoke contritely, "Goheno nin. I did not mean to imply weakness."_ [Forgive me]_

He lifted her hand and kissed the back. "U-moe edaved hiril nin. I am simply unused to feeling less than capable."_ [It is not necessary to forgive my lady]_

Her brow furrowed. "But you have been in a worse state before, Elladan and Elrohir admitted such, as have you."

Aragorn nodded. "Aye. And they were correct. Though it does not happen often that I am so limited." He rubbed his forehead. "The most common injuries from battle are numerous cuts and bruises, sometimes damaged ribs, strained and torn muscles, but I have been very fortunate to break few bones in my years of service."

A twinkle entered her eyes. "You have not fallen out of any more trees?"

His gaze narrowed. "From whom did you hear that?"

Her attempt to appear innocent failed. "I believe Glorfindel may have mentioned it once."

"Six years you have had to learn all the stories of my childhood," Aragorn sighed. "I really must pester your brothers and grandmother for yours."

Arwen smiled. "Five years," she corrected softly. "I stayed in Lorien another year after our betrothal. And I notice you left my father off that list."

He folded their fingers together. "I confess that I rarely speak personally with Lord Elrond since telling him of our promise and your choice. I love and respect him very much Arwen and I know the thought of our union distresses him, it is why he has spent little time with us together since I've been here. Perhaps he is afraid of what he might say."

A shadow flitted briefly through her azure eyes. "Ada loves us both Estel. He has always known, since the choice was given to the Peredhil that the possibility existed and all three of us could decide to remain here rather than sail for Valinor." _[Half-Elven]_

She looked in the direction the twins had gone. "I do not know what path my brothers will chose, though I think where one goes the other will follow. Since I could walk I have ever been at their heels, tagging along wherever they allowed, and it is very rare to ever see them separated."

Aragorn leaned his head on hers. "I wish our love did not require this sundering of your family Arwen."

Her hand came up to rest on his cheek. "I have them for now Estel and for many years to come I think. But when we say our vows you will also be my family. And once there are children added to us they will make more of a family and so I will never truly be alone."

_Except when my time comes to pass from this world_, he thought, praying that day was at least a hundred years hence. "Always you put me at a loss for words Undomiel," he whispered, kissing her softly.

They continued on to the stables where Aragorn sat while Arwen curried her horse and together they brushed Galad's coat until it gleamed. He admitted a need to lie down after but promised her a walk in the woods later. That outing was postponed when he was pulled into a long, serious conversation with Lord Elrond, Elladan and Elrohir, and Glorfindel to discuss the twins' most recent account and compare that to the details Aragorn shared of what had been going on with his own people. They missed eating supper together but Aragorn and Arwen still met after to wander starlit paths before bed. His favourite moments came at their parting when Arwen whispered her love for him and sealed it with a meeting of lips. That of anything else fairly guaranteed that his dreams would be sweet.


	3. 2986 - Convalescence 3

CHAPTER THREE

Day 11

"Is Arwen with you?" the twins demanded when they came upon Aragorn reading in a quiet corner removed from the center of activity at Imladris.

He glanced about the small space. "Not unless she can pass unseen. Why?"

Elladan and Elrohir wore matching frowns and began to explain, tripping over each other's words. "No one has seen her-"

"She was not at breakfast-"

"Ada felt her restless in the night but she did not want for company-"

"Glorfindel checked and she did not take Silme for a ride-"

"We thought you might be hiding together," Elladan finished.

Ill at ease with this news, Aragorn's hand went immediately to his side but in the peaceful surroundings of Rivendell neither he nor any other wore a sword. Elrohir saw the ingrained response and smiled ruefully. "Evil cannot enter our borders Estel and Arwen would not stray beyond them without an escort, not after Naneth-" He broke off and swallowed hard, Elladan squeezed his shoulder in support.

Aragorn nodded. "I know. I just-"

Elladan finished the thought. "We like her in sight too little brother."

"Where shall we start the search?"

Elladan and Elrohir considered this. "We will check her favourite spots in the woods. Much of her childhood was spent wandering the trees with us."

"She loves to be near water," Elrohir continued. "Take the rivers and streams Estel. She has spent hours dreaming to the sound of it flowing around her."

The three shook hands and parted ways and Aragon set off swiftly towards the bridge below the waterfall. Not a trace of Arwen was to be found there and so he walked the riverbank to the border of the Elven land but still nothing. Thinking of her penchant for solitude, he began with the main tributaries that flowed off the great river to see where they led. The second offshoot he followed deep into the woods and finally came upon his wayward lady. In appearance she was still as the stone upon which she sat, arms around drawn up knees, staring at the sunlight filtering through the green canopy overhead.

Taking note of all that far too fast for details to register he rushed to her side and knelt by the rock, bordered on one side by grass and the other a deep pool, hardly a ripple marring its surface despite the gentle stream that flowed into it. Aragorn touched her arm, "Arwen, meldanya, we have been worried."

She came slowly out of her trance and blinked at him, a smile following soon after. "Good morning Estel. I did not expect you to find me here."

"Nor anyone else," he retorted. "And afternoon is long upon us. What have you been doing?"

Arwen shifted positions, lowering her bare feet to the forest floor. "Haruni _[Grandmother]_ and I have been speaking."

Since her grandmother was presumably still in Lothlorien, he knew she talked of a sanwe _[thought]_ connection. He brushed a lock of hair away from her beautiful face. "Of what, if I may ask?"

She grasped his hand. "Your return and our time together."

Something in her eyes didn't match her words. "And?"

Arwen sighed. "My heaviness of spirit as the shadow grows." She gazed longingly in the direction of Galadriel's realm. "Ada will not like it, but I may go back very soon. I feel a greater peace within her borders than here, but why I cannot say."

Aragorn winced at the mention of Lord Elrond. "Could you please tell your father where you are and that you are safe?" Her brow furrowed and he smoothed the lines gently. "When you could not be found around Imladris I'm afraid your brothers and I grew a bit panicked and designated ourselves the search party. They are at this moment scouring the woods on the other side of the valley."

Rolling her eyes, Arwen passed the message to her father, knowing he would see the twins were informed, then she turned her attention back to the man who held her heart. "Do you not trust me Estel? I can take care of myself. I do it all the time when none of you are in residence."

He pressed his lips to her fingers. "Of that I am aware dearest. I am, however, conditioned to fear the worst. And your are our treasure Arwen, please remember that."

The look she gave him clearly said, 'Silly man', but she was nice enough not to speak the words out loud. What she did say surprised him. "You could have reached out to me." As could any of the others, now that the option came to mind. Interesting that none of them thought of it.

Being raised among Elves had taught him many things so he had a greater capacity for osanwe _[communication of thought]_ than most men, though in theory all were capable of it. Aragorn did feel though that receiving was easier than sending, so he shrugged and told the truth. "I've never had complete confidence in my abilities."

"You share with great openness when we speak," she pointed out.

"That is different...somehow." He sighed and ran agitated fingers through his hair. "I suppose I am afraid that I will reach out and be unable to find you."

Arwen stood and cupped his cheek. "All it takes is a willing heart and open mind. You have ever been that for me."

"Because I wish not to miss a moment we might spend together," he protested, "in whatever form that may take."

"Distance does not affect communication. We will try while you are home so you can grain confidence of finding me whenever you need." She kissed the corner of his mouth and stepped back. "This place reminds me of our favourite glade in the woods of Lorien. I often come here to remember."

Aragorn sat and tugged her onto his lap. "Remember now beloved. Tell me what you were thinking when I hailed you among these very trees, believing I saw Luthien reborn. Tell me of your heart when I came into view in Lothlorien after Galadriel bedecked me as an Elven lord. Tell me why this love that causes you often pain and distress is worth what you must give in return."

Sensing his need for reassurance and rather relieved to find the separations were just as hard on him, Arwen slipped one arm around his neck, rested her head on his and told Aragorn everything he needed to know. He laughed when she demanded the same from him but freely shared his own remembered observations. Then their lips met beneath the sun's rays and they indulged in that innocent intimacy for as long as they dared before a return to the main house seemed prudent.

They met her brothers on the other side of the bridge and both hugged their sister tight with little explanation and led them up to the hall for a late refreshment. The four of them were a merry group and spent the rest of the day singing songs and making music, reciting poems and playing games together. Lord Elrond looked in on them once to be sure all was well but did not linger, fearing the pain in his heart that anticipated Arwen's eventual farewell might cause him to say something out of turn to the man he loved as his own.

When Aragorn escorted Arwen to her room late in the evening he recalled something one of the twins said earlier. "Lord Elrond felt your restlessness last night. Is anything amiss vanimelda?"

She leaned into his touch on her hair. "Some things are not to be shared as they happen Estel. Only later will their purpose be revealed." In truth she had been hard at work on Aragorn's banner and exerting willpower to bar her thoughts from Elrond's view lest he determine her plans and it had to remain secret for now, that she was certain of without having a reason for it. Also something that could be given much sooner needed work as well and she hadn't been inclined to sleep. Then the dawn drove her to seek her grandmother's guidance and she'd lost all track of time.

There was slight amusement on Aragorn's face. "It is said 'tis folly to ask questions of an Elf for in the same breath they will tell you both yes and no." His thumb caressed her cheek. "But rarely do you twist words to keep me in the dark." Arwen's smile was all the answer she could give for the moment so he bent and covered her mouth warmly with his. "Mara lome meleth-nin." His only joy in going to bed was the hope that morning would come all the swifter so he could look upon her face and be in her presence once more. The look in her eyes as she glided away gave Aragorn hope that Arwen felt the same way about him.

**LOTR**

Day 12

Arwen laughed the next day as Aragorn continued his attempts at one-handed pruning while they tended her mother's garden. Gently she took the small knife from him. "I fear this task requires two hands Estel." She pointed to a carved wooden bench behind them. "Just sit and keep me company, that is all I need."

Disheartened, Aragorn dropped onto the bench muttering something about 'useless' until Arwen kissed the disgust off his face. He watched her in silence for awhile - her graceful, gentle movements, how she nurtured the plants and flowers with such care - and imagined her doing the same in their own garden one day. Arwen began to sing as she worked and after a moment he joined in, the Elvish words falling from his lips with the same ease or greater than those of the common tongue. He closed his eyes, listening as other voices melded with theirs when others chanced to walk by. And though he was deeply aware of his responsibilities and where his duties lay, Aragorn wished it was possible to give everything else up and stay in Rivendell forever.

_Rivendell will always be your home Estel, but it is not the land you were destined for_, came her quiet voice into his mind while the singing continued.

_I know_, he answered silently. _But that does not stop me from wishing it. If I had seen what the future held I think I would have cherished my childhood more._

_Your childhood was blessed_, Arwen agreed, _and it prepared you for the life you now lead and the one to come. What you learned here you can pass onto your people and to our children. That is no small thing Estel._

His heart ached as it did every time she spoke so casually and confidently of the children they would one day have. Aragorn could not let himself dwell on those dreams, not yet while the world was in such turmoil and lay under the shadow. It would be a great enough gift to take this wonderful woman to wife, the blessing of children seemed beyond what should be possible.

Sensing his brooding mood, Arwen recruited her brothers and father to help lift his spirits and all of them gathered in Lord Elrond's study after the evening meal - telling stories, singing songs and making jokes, sharing memories as they had when he was young but having Arwen as a welcome addition. And she of course delighted in hearing more of Aragorn's childhood with her father and brothers. Though they tried to refrain from showing much outward affection in front of her father, the love they shared glowed brightly between them and occasionally one could notice by the firelight that they were often holding hands under cover of Arwen's skirts.

Lord Elrond was neither blind nor unobservant, though he said nothing so conflicting were his feelings. On one hand, he loved his daughter and wanted her happiness. Estel brought that to her in great measure, so he was glad they had found each other despite his efforts to prevent their meeting. But on the other side, because of that love Estel would one day take her from him and cause a gap between loving father and daughter that none on Arda could bridge, and thinking of that end brought a sorrow so great it could barely be contained.

_You cannot keep her forever_, Celebrian's voice broke into his thoughts._ To have had her as we did for so long without giving her away was a great gift meleth-nin. You always knew the day would come when we would be parted from her. I told you her destiny when first she learned to dance._

Though communication between those in Valinor and those who remained in Middle-earth was possible, it was rare that Elrond spoke with his beloved wife, finding the separation all the more painful with that constant reminder of her. But in times of distress or joy the osanwe flowed freer and he did not try to keep her out. _I know what you told me, why you named her Evenstar, the last of our people. But beloved, I have always resisted your prophesy. To lose her too..._

_We will be together again my love, of that there is no doubt. _She sighed. _But at times I wish I had stayed so as not to miss these last centuries with our daughter._

Elrond swallowed hard, oblivious now to others in the room. _You had to go, I could not let you fade away under the burden you carried. It is my joy now to know you are free of that pain and darkness and fear. But we still miss you beloved, that will never go away._

_You have all of my love husband_, Celebrian whispered. _Do not begrudge Estel and Arwen theirs._

She said no more and neither did he, deep in thought as he was, and gradually the connection faded. Elrond lay in bed alone much later, a sleeping gown belonging to his absent wife clutched in one hand and two warring sides of his heart fighting against each other. He found no rest that night and there was no peace for him in many days that followed.

**LOTR**

Day 14

Finally, two weeks after he arrived, Aragorn returned to the healing room where Arwen carefully removed the sling and splint and examined the mending bones in his forearm. Then she retrieved a stiff leather brace, padded on the inside, and fit it over his hand and arm, lacing it up tightly. Though the process was a bit uncomfortable, Aragorn was relieved to exchange the cumbersome splint for something else and to no longer need the sling, giving him greater use of his arm at last. He kissed her cheek in thanks and pulled her close, wrapping both arms around her. "This is much better," he sighed into her hair.

The change meant he could also see to his own bathing now, a welcome relief after requiring assistance for so many days. He saw himself to the bathing chamber and proceeded to carefully but thoroughly go through the process. It was still a challenge with only one hand and keeping his brace out of the water, especially when doing his hair, but he managed it all alone and dressed slowly, mindful of his still healing arm.

He was a bit worn out after the effort, though he didn't tire as easily now, and took a book to one of the quiet corners in the sprawling house. There in the sunshine and warm breeze he read until his eyes fell shut and when he woke Arwen sat nearby with her own volume, a soft smile on her face as she watched him. Seeing her when first he opened his eyes? That was a sight he could get used to.

**LOTR**

Day 15

A day later they guided Silme and Galad down well trodden trails in the spacious landscape surrounding Imladris. Arwen sighed happily. "Sometimes I think I know every leaf and blade of grass in this valley and yet each spring it is new again."

He smiled at her peaceful joy. "I am thankful for the things in this world that are always constant - seasons, stars, seas and rivers, trees, mountains. It helps to remember that when other things are not."

"You left one out." Aragorn quirked an eyebrow at her and she gave him a look that could've melted all the snow in Caradhras. "Love Estel. Love is the greatest constant we have. Whether in Rivendell or Lothlorien or Valinor or out in the wide world, love never changes and it never fails."

"Vanimelda," Aragorn said softly, feeling the impact of her words. "How did I ever manage to merit the faithfulness of an Elf?"

Arwen regarded him seriously. "It is rare to reach my age and still be unmarried. At any time after coming into my adulthood I could have had my pick of any ner _[elf-man]_ I wanted. But my heart was drawn to none of them and I knew I was waiting. Curiosity and wonder sparked in me at our first meeting, but not until you walked out of the woods dressed in the garb of my people did I finally understand it was you I had been waiting for. After over 2700 years of yearning to realize my purpose, the faithfulness is definitely warranted."

Frustrated by the way she continually left him speechless, Aragorn kissed her hand tenderly and settled back to enjoy the ride. At this very moment he had everything he wanted out of life.

**LOTR**

Day 16

Aragorn popped another plump juicy berry in his mouth while Arwen chided him. "I thought those were for pie."

He swallowed and grinned unrepentantly. "I am simply making sure they are ripe. We wouldn't want sour berries for dessert."

She rolled her eyes. That had been a variation of his excuse every time she caught him sneaking the dark red fruit. Bending back down, she plucked several more and dropped them in her basket, but they fell only on grass and Arwen turned to her betrothed. "Estel, where is my basket?"

He frowned at pointed. "Right at your feet."

Arwen stepped back so he could see. "Tis not."

Aragorn moved closer and looked around. "It cannot simply have disappeared."

She glanced towards his collection of fruit but saw only grass there as well. "Yours has."

Whirling around, he gaped at the empty spot and his eyes narrowed. "There is mischief at hand my lady and I think I know who the culprits are."

Muffled laughter came from behind the line of bushes and Arwen crossed her arms. "Indeed dear sir, I believe you are correct."

Quick as a flash they darted around the greenery and set off in pursuit as her brothers leapt from their hiding spot and took off. Both she and Aragorn were fast and the twins loaded down with their plunder. "I have Elladan," she called and Aragorn put on a burst of speed after Elrohir. The twins gave them a merry chase but eventually both were caught, resulting in berry stains strewn over the faces, hands, and clothes of all parties involved.

The forest rang with their laughter even as they traipsed down to the river to wash. As it was not an entirely successful endeavour Elladan and Elrohir, Aragorn and Arwen made their way up to the Last Homely House with rather disheveled appearances. "Well hanor-nin _[my brothers]_," Arwen put her hands on her hips and faced the twins, "since we won I believe you will be making us something special for dinner."

Rather than argue with the look on her face, Elladan and Elrohir bowed slightly and headed for the kitchen. It wasn't really a punishment as neri _[elf-men]_ enjoyed preparing meals, but the principle of the matter. Aragorn and Arwen parted ways to get cleaned up and met back in one of the private dining rooms separate from where guests were served for those desiring a quieter repast. The evening - both food and company - was very enjoyable and they stayed up late into the night as no one wanted to be the first to leave.

**LOTR**

Day 28

That days flew past in bright shades of laughter and love and camaraderie until there came one when Lord Elrond summoned Aragorn to the healing room. Unlacing the stiff brace, he felt along the bones with learned fingers. "They are mended," he said at last, setting the leather piece aside.

Having expected that news, Aragorn nonetheless felt the burden of responsibility descend anew on his shoulders. He let out a sigh. "Then I can tarry no longer." He rubbed his forearm gingerly and flexed his fingers, relieved to feel no tenderness or pain, only a slight weakness from disuse. "I...will leave immediately."

His hesitation was most obvious and Elrond put a hand on his foster son's shoulder. "Stay two more days Estel, she needs time to say goodbye."

Aragorn's posture sagged, relieved to have the decision taken out of his hands. "Hannon le _[thank you]_ Ada-Lord Elrond," he corrected hastily. Many years had passed since he last called the highborn Elf 'Father'.

Elrond smiled. "You will always be my son Estel and not even that which stands between us can change my love for you."

Nodding, Aragorn bowed and left in search of Arwen, to give her the news. He did not have to go far. The lady in question came up the steps halfway down the hall and gazed at him solemnly. "You are leaving." It was not a question.

Aragorn swallowed. "Two days hence." He tipped his head. "You knew. How?"

She pressed warm hands to his chest and he covered them with his own. "You are ever open to me Estel. I felt the distress in your spirit."

He sighed, brushing her hair back. "I do not want to say goodbye to you."

Tears shimmered in her blue irises. "But you must." Taking a deep breath, she stepped back and composed herself. "Join me in the kitchen. I will prepare lembas for your journey." That task was the right of the nissi _[elf-women]_ only to make.

Aragorn caught her hand with his left, the first time he'd been able to do so since arriving. "You honour me, my lady."

"In this way only can I be with you and aid your quest Estel. I am thankful for the time we had."

Arwen did not make him feel guilty for going, but her stoic attitude hurt to watch, knowing how much she must be keeping inside. He stopped her, bringing her mouth to his in a soft kiss. "If not for the path laid out for me, hidden though it often may be, nothing could induce me to be parted from you."

She returned the caress, doing her best to smile. "I know meldanya _[my beloved]_." Arwen closed her eyes and leaned into his chest. "I love you Aragorn."

So rarely did she call him by his given name that he recognized the significance. She did not just love the man who had grown up in her home and knew the ways of Elves and showered her with love when he could, but she loved the man he was called to be even if that call would often take him far from her.

They held each other for a long time before stirring to industry and what hours remained before his departure were spent almost solely in her company and only a little with Elladan and Elrohir, who knew how hard the pending goodbye would be for their sister.

**LOTR**

Day 31

The appointed morning arrived and Arwen was at his door quite early, in fact he still wore his night clothes when she called his name. Yawning and rubbing his eyes, he swept the richly embroidered curtain aside and ushered her in. "Mara tuile _[good morning] _beloved."

She smiled at that, adding it to her dreams of their future, a moment when they woke in the same bed wearing gold rings and he greeted her the same way. Almost shyly Arwen offered a soft woven item to him. Aragorn held it up to see a very finely made undershirt and looked at her questioningly. "This was made by my hand. I know you travel very light, but I wanted you to have something of me and hope you will feel the warmth of our love when you wear it."

He embraced her tightly. "It is a lovely gift Arwen. Hantanyel órenyallo _[I thank you from my heart]_." Glancing down at his attire, he chuckled. "I don't suppose it would be proper for you to stay, but I will treasure what you have given."

Arwen could see he meant more than merely the shirt and pressed her hands to his chest to feel the beat of his heart. "Let us say goodbye here Estel, in the quiet of this moment, and then I do not have to say it and watch you ride away."

Aragorn closed his eyes against the sound of their hearts breaking and cradled her in his arms. "Namarie_ [farewell]_ meleth-nin. Thank you for the gift of your open heart and unfettered love these last weeks. The memory I carry of our time here will warm me through many cold nights to come." He swallowed hard past a lump in his throat. "I love you more than words can say."

She traced the warm skin above the laces of his loose sleeping shirt. "This time has been indeed as great a gift to me Estel and I will bear it with me even when I leave this valley to be with my kin." She used to spend centuries in either Rivendell or Lothlorien, but she had become acutely aware that time as elves saw it was rapidly drawing to a close and the years that lay ahead of them would be very few and pass quickly. She would need to learn to see time as men did, for that was the world in which she would spend whatever span of life was left to her once she gave up the gift she'd been born with. Arwen put her hands on either side of his face. "You renew my hope Estel and I will be patient for our time to come." Their lips met in a deep passionate kiss and she broke away to whisper, "I love you" and started for the door, saying, "Namarie," over her shoulder as she left.

There was no peace for Aragorn after that, reluctantly shedding his Elven garments and dressing again in clothes befitting a Northern Ranger. The only difference this time being the addition of Arwen's gift and each brush of the fine material against his skin made him think of her - both a blessing and an ache he foresaw in days ahead. He buckled his sword belt and tucked various other weapons into their places, last of all reaching for his cloak but at the last minute turning to the wardrobe and selecting one from his old things such as Elladan and Elrohir often wore. It would keep him hidden from view in an even greater way than what his training had taught, and Arwen would appreciate the added safety the garment would afford him.

He came out to find the twins saddling Galad and Arwen packing lembas into saddle bags. She slipped two slim silver flasks inside as well and met his gaze. "Miruvor," she explained and Aragorn could tell she was doing everything in her power to take care of him while he was out of her sight.

Lord Elrond came up behind them and held out a small leather bag. "Some of my herbs, for any who need healing." Left unsaid was his hope that the man wouldn't soon be required to use them on himself. "Namárië, ar nai aistalë Eldar hilya le. _[May the blessing of the Elves go with you]_."

He left them and Aragorn turned to the others, clasping arms with Elladan and Elrohir. "Be safe my brothers, wherever your travels take you."

The twins exchanged glances. "We will be seeing you soon," Elladan said at length.

Aragorn saw Elrohir place something in Arwen's hand. "Mana sa?" _[What is that?]_

She smiled at her brothers. "Elladan and Elrohir carve me little figures so I know they are thinking of me when they are away. I keep the collection in my room." Arwen examined the newest creation and blinked at the twins. "An annabon?" _[Elephant]_

Elladan nodded. "We saw it on our last journey. You would not believe how huge they are nesa."

She smirked. "I am surprised Elrohir did not try to ride it."

Elrohir shot a cheeky grin at his twin. "I might have, but you know how Elladan worries."

"Not to mention that it was surrounded by Haradrim at the time," Elladan retorted.

Arwen shook her head at their antics before smiling sweetly at the latter. "Thank you for looking after him."

All attention returned to Aragorn and realized they were only delaying the inevitable. "Safe journey hano_ [brother]_," Elrohir said, stepping back.

The twins wrapped their arms around Arwen as he mounted Galad. He reached for her hand and pressed his lips to the back. "My heart is always with you Undomiel. Na lû e-govaned vîn." _[Until next we meet]_ Then he whirled Galad around and cantered under the arch, telling himself he wouldn't look back. But he couldn't resist and allowed himself a fleeting glance, fixing Arwen's image in his mind for the years to come. She would ever be the reason for him to fight another day, for hope that a day would come when they no longer needed to say goodbye.


End file.
